The present exemplary embodiments pertain to emergency, disaster or medical situations which a person may encounter and more particularly, to providing an alert to the person in an effort to calm the person so that the person may more readily be able to handle the emergency, disaster or medical situation.
There are innumerable emergency, disaster or medical situations that a person may find himself/herself in. For example, such situations may include a car crash, a bike accident, a medical emergency such as a heart attack, a separation of a child from the child's caregiver, an avalanche, a fire, an earthquake, a fall or any other similar kind of event.
It is common in these situation to focus on the person by monitoring the condition of the person and then notifying support to supply the emergency, disaster or medical assistance to the person.